1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to integrated circuits (ICs) and multilayer printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of the Related Art
As processing applications become increasingly more complex, the number of input/output (I/O) pins, configuration pins, and other types of pins of ICs required for power and to interface with other components continues to grow. It is not uncommon for some application-specific ICs (ASICs) to possess pin counts that exceed 2000. Advancements in technology continually push the envelope to design smaller and smaller surface mount ASICs. Corresponding reductions in package size present a challenge to package designers faced with accommodating the increased pin count.
One approach to meeting the packaging requirements has been to encapsulate ASICs in a surface-mountable ball grid array (BGA). Using a grid of solder balls as its connectors, a BGA enables the package to be only slightly larger than the integrated circuit housed within. All of these trends towards increased functionality in an obligatory diminished package have led to very high density ASICs. However, properly connecting a high density BGA ASIC to a PCB to route signals and maintain signal integrity creates numerous problems for both the ASIC designers and the printed circuit board designers.
Accordingly, techniques for efficiently routing signals from high pin count ICs on multilayer PCBs are needed.